


Always

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Badass Reader, Bar Fight, Dean Winchester Smut, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Impala, It's actually just a bruise, Like seriously so much dirty talk, Reader Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, first time kissing, handjob, injured reader, lip biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was wondering if you'd write a deanxreader fic, please? The reader is usually a happy bubblytype of person. You'd have to really get on her last nerve to piss her off. The Winchesters have never seen this side of her. So, they're celebrating after a tough hunt. Along with Castiel and Charlie. They go to a bar. And are pretty chill. Then these frat boys start saying some nasty things to the reader and Charlie, they ignore them. They're just drunks, but then they get pretty nasty to the point that the boys and even Castiel are gonna jump in. But the reader beats them to it. And her temper explodes. Maybe I gave to much detail, I just want a fic along these lines and somehow incorporate a deanxreader relationship. Or starting one after the incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request, as you've probably guessed from the summary *chuckles* I really hope the person who requested it likes it, and yeah that's it.  
> Let me know what you think about it, feedback is alway welcome. Enjoy *kisses*

"Well, it wasn't that bad, right? I even managed to save Dr. Octopus!" You chuckled, as Sam rolled his eyes playfully, smiling at your little attempt to cheer everyone up.

"Sure, (Y/n), now; what are you planning on doing with Dr. Octopus, exactly?" Charlie sent you a wink, and you just shrugged, as Castiel looked at you with a small smile, waiting for you to answer the red-haired huntress.

You tapped your forefinger on your chin, as you thought, and then an idea popped in your mind, "We could keep it as a mascot! How about we hang it on the rear view mirror?!" You flickered your gaze to Dean, and he glanced at your reflection in the mirror.

"Hah! Forget about it, sweetheart, that ain't gonna happen" You pouted your lips, and stared at him with your puppy dog eyes, as you brought the little stuffed animal on his shoulder.

"But, Dean...I have no where to go! You can't leave me like this; you saved my life, I wanna stay with you and keep you company, please, Dean, pleeease!!!" You caressed his neck with the little toy, as you tried to make your voice sound like a cartoon.

"Can't you feel how cozy and soft I am? Don't you wanna cuddle with me as we eat pie and watch Dr. Sexy MD?" You trailed the octopus up and down his neck, and he tried to jerk himself away, "God, (Y/n)! Stop doing that! It's creepy, and that thing tickles"

"Oh, c'mon Dean! Look at him, how could you say no to him, huh?" You turned Dr. Octopus until it was facing Dean, and pressed it to him, to make it kiss his cheek, "Fine! Just stop that! My God, you're a freak!"

He grabbed the toy and hanged it on the rear view mirror, with a frown on his face, as you and the others laughed. He tried to look grumpy, but he couldn't, every time you laughed, or chuckled or just smiled, he found himself smiling too, his heart swelling with affection.

The hunt had been tough, just like every other one you had been to lately, but still, you had managed to kill the wendigo without anyone getting hurt, and were now headed to a bar. You all needed some booze and relax.

You reached a small bar which wasn't too far away from the motel you were staying at and, as you and Charlie headed for the counter, Dean and the guys went to the pool table, hoping to find someone to hustle.

You and Charlie were laughing about some lame joke she'd made, when a group of frat boys, made its way inside the already half crowded bar.

You didn't pay too much attention to the people around you; you were a pretty calm and collected girl, and just seemed to go along with everyone, so obviously, as one of the frat boys made his way to you and Charlie, you thought nothing of it.

"Hey there, ladies! Wanna spend some time with me and my friends?" You turned around and found a tall, well-built, dark-haired guy standing, way too close, to you. "Not interested..." You flashed him a polite smile, and went back to talking with your friend.

"Come on now, don't play hard to get" This time, it was Charlie who looked at him, "She alredy told you, we're not interested! Do you need me to write it down for you, buddy?" You bit the insides of your cheeks, to avoid laughing at the annoyed expression on her face.

"Are you two lesbians?" You saw a smile spreading across Charlie's face, and you knew exactly what she was going to answer him. She placed her hand on your thigh, rubbing it slightly, "What if we were? Got a problem with that?"

A mischievous glint appeared in the dark brown eyes of the boy, who still hadn't told you what his name was, and he leaned down, "How about you give us a little show?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively, and you could see how Charlie's playful demeanor changed. She didn't like this guy, and neither did you.

He made feel uneasy, there was something about the way he was looking at you, that just made your skin crawl; you could imagine the twisted thoughts that were swirling in his mind and you didn't like them, not one bit, "Then, maybe, later...we could show you what you've been missing out on!"

He licked his lips, and you shivered, feeling anger starting to bubble up in your chest; it was okay for you if people messed up with you, but when it came to someone you cared for, someone like Charlie, you became overprotective, a side of you, none of your little hunting party companions had ever seen yet.

He grabbed Charlie's wrist, and tugged her towards him as she let out a little grunt. Before you had a chance to think about what you were doing, your fist was connecting with his stomach, making him stumble back a few steps.

You heard him growl an infuriated 'Bitch!' and the next thing you knew, you were surrounded by his other three friends, who had been watching you the whole time. Charlie was dealing with one of them, and as you went to throw a kick to another, the third guy pushed you against the counter.

You groaned in pain, but quickly recovered, hitting one guy right behind his knee and making him fall, before turning around and punching the douchebag, who had hurt, right on his nose, making him growl as he clutched his bleeding face.

You turned to check on Charlie, and found Dean grinning proudly to the both of you, "Was about to kick their asses, but gotta say, you sure know how to defend yourselves!" You giggled as Charlie rose her hand to give you a high five, with a smug smile on her face.

Dean put one arm around her shoulder, and one around yours, making his way to the door as the bartender began to complain about the caos you had caused; he pulled you both closer to his side, "My girls are badass!" He chuckled, as you hissed in pain when your, what you assumed was now bruised, ribcage rubbed against his body.

He glanced at you with concern filling his eyes, "One of those guys pushed her against the bar..." You gave Charlie a pointed look, to which she just shrugged and flashed you an innocent smile. You could practically feel the growl that rose in Dean's chest as his body tensed.

You knew he was ready to go back and give that poor bastard a beating he'd never forget, so you smiled and snaked you arm around his waist, trying to stop him, "It's okay, Dean! I'm fine, just a little bruise, nothing I haven't faced before"

He relaxed against you, fully aware that there was no way you'd let him go back inside, and settled for taking you back to the motel to see how bad you were hurt and then let you rest a little.

The drive back to the motel you were staying at, wasn't longer than 7/8 minutes, and since one room wasn't enough, you had gotten two different rooms: one for you and Charlie and the other for Dean and Sam, Cas didn't sleep so he'd said he would just rest on the couch.

You went to the room you shared with Charlie, to take a shower, while the others were in the boys room, Charlie included; it was way too early for you to go to bed, so you decided you'd just finish your celebration there.

You quickly cleaned yourself, and checked the bruise that was slowly forming on your ribcage; it wasn't that bad, it would heal in a couple of days, so you didn't see the use for asking for Cas' help. You put on a pair of sweatpants and a form fitting t-shirt, and made your way out.

As you closed the door and turned around, you were met by a pair of shiny green eyes, "Hey, sweetheart! I, uh, just wanted to know how you feeling" You smiled as you walked towards your bed, sitting down opposite to Dean.

"Uhm, it's gonna heal in a few days tops, just a little bruise" You winked and as you were going to stand up to join the others, he grabbed your wrist and looked up at your (e/c) eyes, "You always say that! C'mon, let me see"

You felt your cheeks redden; it always happened, no matter how many times he'd stitched you up, you still got nervous every time he'd have to do it again. You slowly lifted your t-shirt, revealing the purlish lividity, and he placed his hand right beside it, making you shiver.

"You call this a little bruise, (Y/n)?" You gave him an innocent smile, and he just shook his head, "You seriously gotta start taking more care of yourself. Wait here a second" He disappeared into your bathroom and reemerged a few minutes later with the first aid kit.

He grabbed a bruise cream, and began to gently apply it on your injury, as you stood still in front of him, then he grabbed some gauze and made sure it was securely wrapped around you, to make sure the cream didn't end up on all your clothes.

"There you go! Should've gone back and kicked his ass..." You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding when he finally lowered your clothes back, and locked your eyes on his green ones, "If I may say so myself, I think my punch was enough"

You chuckled, but immediately stopped when you saw the stern look he was giving you, and cleared your throat awkwardly. He wasn't mad at you, he just didn't like to see you hurt, "What the hell did they want from you anyway?"

You blushed furiously recalling what Charlie had told them, and you really didn't want to tell the man you had a crush on, that those guys wanted to see you and Charlie, together, so you decided to skip that part of the story, "Ehm, nothing much, they just didn't know how to take a 'no' for an answer..."

You trailed off, casting your gaze to the floor, 'Seriously, Dean? You really asking her what they wanted from her? Of course it was sex, look at her! She's the woman every man would die to have for himself!' He balled his hands at his sides, and stared at you for a few more seconds.

"Okay, you-ehm...wanna join the others? Or you going to bed?" You smiled up at him and told him you wanted to spend a little more time with all the others, since you weren't sleepy anyways; and you both made your way to the adjoining room, where Sam and Charlie were counting how many shots Cas could handle.

Dean kept checking your bandage everyday, making sure the bruise was healing, and you were hoping it would disappear as soon as possible, because having Dean touch you like that everyday, was slowly driving you crazy; especially now that Charlie was gone and you had no one who could keep your mind busy from wondering to him.

On the third night, you checked yourself in the mirror, and noticed that it was almost completely gone; you smiled and removed your bra, tossing it on your desk before slipping under your covers and finally falling asleep. You had decided to watch some TV, and had completely lost track of time.

Morning came way too soon for your liking, but you had planned on looking for new cases with the boys; so you reluctantly got up and brushed your teeth, happy that you'd taken a shower the day before, and made your way to the kitchen.

A strong smell of coffee hit your nose as soon as you stepped inside the room, and looked up, locking your (e/c) eyes on a pair of shiny emeralds, "Morning, princess!" Dean was standing against the counter with a huge mug of coffee, and a small smile on his lips at your messy hair and sleepy eyes.

"Morning to you too, Dean!" You smiled and patted his shoulder when you reached him, "Ugh, I need so much coffee!" He chuckled at your groan, as you grabbed a mug for yourself and started pouring some of the heavenly liquid in it.

"So, how you doing?" You locked eyes with his, and immediately realized he was referring to your injury, "Oh, perfect, it's almost completely gone. Doesn't even hurt anymore" You winked at him, but he wasn't convinced.

"Show me..." You giggled, shaking your head, "I'm serious, Dean! You don't have to check it, it's barely even there..." You tried to reassure him, but he was having none of it, "C'mon, (Y/n), just, humor me..."

You lifted your t-shirt, to show him and realized, too late, that you hadn't put on a bra when you'd gotten up that morning, "Woah..." You swore your body was going to combust when you heard the breathy word escape his lips, and hurriedly pulled your clothes back down.

"I-ehm...sorry" You fled the kitchen, feeling your cheeks burn with embarrassment and went to your room, trying, and failing, to convince yourself that it wasn't a big deal. 

A few minutes later, you heard a soft knock on your door, before it opened, revealing a nervous Dean, "Hey, sweetheart, uhm, can I come in?" You smiled and nodded your head slightly, as you felt your heart about to jump out of your chest.

"Look, Dean, I'm sorry okay, I know I made things awkward between us. I didn't do it on purpose; I took my bra off last night, and I didn't put it on this morning. I forgot that I had taken it off, my brain isn't functioning properly, cause last night I stayed awake and I'm sleep deprived...I-"

He was standing in front of you now, and you almost jumped when he put his hand on your shoulder, since you had kept your eyes cast down during your whole speech.

"God, (Y/n), breathe! Don't worry about it. I mean, it's not the first time I've seen boobs" He winked and you felt like he had freed you of a huge burden, and you let out a breathy laugh, lifting your gaze to look him in the eye.

"Besides, I'm the one who should apologize, I should've...you know, looked away or something, it's just that I couldn't. You're just, uh...you're so perfect, (Y/n)" You felt the blush coming back on your cheeks, and you would've laughed it off, if it wasn't for the serious look on his face.

He leaned down, placing his hands on your hips as his thumbs drew circles on the skin left exposed by the waistband of your shorts and your t-shirt. You felt your breath hitch in your throat, and your (e/c) eyes stayed fixed on his green ones.

"Can I?" You barely nodded at his whispered question, and felt his hands moving up your sides, slowly pulling up the thin piece of clothing you were wearing, giving you plenty of time in case you changed your mind.

He kept eye contact, watching you closely to see if there was any kind of hesitation in your eyes; a small smile forming on his lips when he found none. His eyes stayed on yours even when your breasts where completely exposed; his thumbs gently caressing the undersides of them.

When he couldn't resist anymore, he redirected his gaze to your chest, and let out a weak whine, as his breathing quickened, "God, (Y/n)...I really want to kiss you right now!" He looked back up in your eyes, which were focused on following his tongue slowly licking across his bottom lip.

Once his words registered in your mind, you grabbed his shirt in your small fist, and bit down on your own lip, locking eyes with his again, and noticing how his pupils were lust-blown and the green of his irises a shade darker.

"And I really want you to kiss me, Dean" A deep growl left his mouth, and his lips connected with yours. You were expecting it to be a little rushed, maybe even kind of rough, and you weren't going to complain about it; but still you were more than pleased when you felt him softly touching your lips with his.

You smiled at how plump, full and perfect his lips felt against yours; and when his tongue swiped on your bottom lip asking for entrance, you playfully shook your head, refusing to let him in, which made him groan in the sexiest way ever. 

He let his thumbs lightly graze your nipples, and you gasped, allowing him access to your mouth as he smirked proudly. Your tongues moved together, not battling for dominance, but more like dancing in a teasing way to see who would give in first.

Just when you thought he'd end the kiss, he bit down on your bottom lip, dragging it between his teeth, as his fingers tugged at your nipples, "Dean..." Your eyes flattered shut, as you focused on taking in every sensation he was making you feel.

When you pulled back for air and opened your eyes, looking up at him, you found him already staring down at you, "Man, should've made a move ages ago..." You chuckled at his words, prompting a boyish grin to spread on his face.

Then you noticed just how close you still were; his hands on your sides, holding almost flush against him, as one of your hands rested on his shoulder and the other was still fisted in his shirt, in what could be seen as a possessive way.

He noticed you staring and followed your gaze. When your eyes locked on each other again, it was as if a switch had been flipped, you bit down on your lip, and he growled capturing your lips with his once more.

This kiss was different, more urgent and passionate, his hands gripping you just a little bit tighter while yours tangled in his hair. You didn't even notice that he was walking you backwards, not until your back touched the wall of your room, at least.

His hands went back up to your breasts, his thumbs again lightly touching your nipples and instantly bringing them to attention, making you moan softly against his smirking lips.

He connected his lips with your neck as you gasped for air, your fingers gently tugging on his short, spiky hair, "Do you have any idea how hard these last few days were for me, sweetheart? How hard it was to be able to touch your soft, smooth skin for just a few minutes, before I had to let your shirt back down?"

'Do you think it was easy for me, Mr. Dean Sex-On-Legs Winchester? At least you got to touch me, I couldn't even do that!' Those, were the words you wanted to tell him; those, were the words you didn't get to tell him, because his lips found that sensitive spot right behind your ear, making you mewl against him.

He seemed to enjoy your reaction, cause he kept kissing and nipping at that spot making you shiver and shudder, as you bit down on your lip to stop yourself from making too much noise.

He grabbed your hand and placed it on the hard bulge in his pants, making you moan as he groaned at the contact, "Can you feel what you do to me? How hard you make me, baby? That's all you, (Y/n)" He locked eyes with you, as you began to stroke him gently.

His eyes fluttered shut for just a second, before he opened them again, "Oh well, if you only knew what you do to me, Mr..." You chuckled, but stopped as soon as you felt his hand trailing down your stomach, and slipping inside your panties.

He kept his eyes focused on your reaction, and you didn't dare to look away, mesmerized by the lust-filled look in his green emeralds, "You wet for me, (Y/n)?" You wanted to answer him, but you couldn't, not when his fingers were teasing your heated mound.

"Mmmm, all this just by kissing? Or is it the dirty talk? It is, isn't it? You like me whispering all these filthy things in your ear, huh?" You bit down on your lip, and this time he was the one to chuckle, his fingers separating your folds to get better access at you.

"God, baby, I can't wait to taste you, feel you coming on my tongue..." He smirked as he pushed his middle finger inside of you, and watched as your eyes closed in pleasure. He licked at your neck, and you shuddered imagining his tongue working on you.

"But you know what I really want, (Y/n)? I want to be inside of you, want to feel your tight, little pussy around me" You moaned out his name, as one of your arms wound itself around his neck, and the other snaked around his waist, where your small hand fisted his shirt.

"You want that, don't you? Want me inside of you, pushing my cock deep in your pussy until you come, over and over again" He pushed another digit inside of you, making you feel every inch of them as he slowly worked you open for him.

"Do you hear that? Do you hear the wet sounds my fingers make when I push them inside of you?" You let your head rest against the wall, as the fingers of one hand threaded through his hair, and the others dug into the muscles of his lower back.

"You're close, aren't you? I can feel your walls tightening around my fingers, damn, you'd feel so good around my cock, (Y/n)! Clamping down on me and pulling me over the edge with you..." You couldn't keep yourself from moaning, no matter how hard you tried.

"C'mon, sweetheart, come for me, let me hear you!" He barely brushed your clit, and were a goner. Your hips ground down on his hand, as you screamed his name and tugged on his hair, shaking and writhing against the wall, while Dean held you up.

You slowly opened your eyes and found him staring down at you in the sweetest way ever, even though his pupils were lust-blown, "You good?" You nodded as a laugh escaped your swollen lips.

"More than good, never been better" He grinned and pressed a small kiss on the corner of your mouth, as you smiled brightly. You kissed him again, your lips moving sensually on his, before you sucked on his bottom lip, making him growl.

You tugged on the hem of his shirt, and he took the hint, quickly shedding it, as your hands moved on the toned muscles of his chest. He tried to take your shirt off, but he couldn't cause your hands were still on him, "(Y/n)? Need to see you, baby, come on..."

You looked up at him through your lashes, and then raised your arms to let him take off you own t-shirt, "There you go, so much better..." His hands went to play with your breasts again, as you kissed down his jaw and neck. 

He dipped his head, to kiss down your chest, and you tried to protest about him taking away his neck from your lips, but your protests ended up being moans, when he sucked one of your nipples inside of his hot mouth.

His hands started to fumble with the string on your shorts, his eyes darting up to yours, asking for permission; you nodded your head, as you began to unbuckle his belt and then unbutton his jeans, working to push them down his legs.

You were both left in your underwear now, and you took your time admiring the other, before the urge to touch became too much, and he pressed his body back to yours, his hands seemingly touching every inch of your body, as yours traced his defined muscles.

He put his hands behind your thighs, and picked you up making you wrap your legs around his waist, and pushed you more roughly against the wall, pinning you with his body, as your lips connected again.

"Been going crazy over you, (Y/n)..." You whimpered when he muttered the words against your neck, feeling him lightly grind on you, the thin fabric of your underwear allowing you to feel every inch of him anyway.

"Dean, uhm...bed, please" He nodded, but not before pressing you one last time against the wall and kissing you, until you were both out of breath. You felt him moving you around before your back connected with the soft pillows scattered on your bed.

You slipped your hands inside his boxers, and squeezed his firm ass, giggling at the surprised look on his face, but he quickly recovered pulling down your panties and letting them fall to the floor.

He placed his hands on your inner thighs and caressed them lovingly before he pushed them apart to settle between them. You gasped when you felt his hand on your heated centre again, and arched your back to get closer to him, while working on ridding him of his underwear.

As soon as his briefs were out of the way, you took his hard member in your hand, and stroked him up and down, using his precum as lubricant; his forehead pressed to your shoulder, as he grunted and bit down on his lip, his hips moving into your grasp.

You pumped him in your fist for a while, even though you were hoping you'd get to have some time to actually take care of him, but he was pinning you to the mattress with his body, so there wasn't much you could do.

When his moans increased, and he began to move faster in your small hand, you lined him up with your entrance, teasingly brushing his head between your outer lips, "Damn, (Y/n), don't tease, baby..."

You let out a breathy chuckle, and pushed his head inside of you, groaning at the feeling; and then, he was pushing himself completely into you, before he stopped to let you adjust to his size.

He peppered kisses all along your neck, and you laughed as his light stubble tickled your skin, prompting him to smile down at you, "You can move now, Dean" He grinned widely, and slowly withdraw his hips, before thrusting back inside of you.

He kept eye contact as his length slid in and out of you, his hips slowly increasing their rhythm as his eyes drank in the sight of your pleasure-filled features.

You sucked your bottom lip between  your teeth when he brushed your sweet spot, and he grunted capturing your lips once again. He sucked your lip into his mouth, and you moaned out a muffled version of his name, as your hands grabbed his biceps to help steady you.

You could feel every inch of him, the veins on his member brushing against your sensitive walls, and his head against your g-spot, slowly bringing you closer to your peak; your nails now digging in his flesh.

"Ah, fuck, (Y/n). You feel so good around me, sweetheart! Ugh, so tight and wet" You whimpered at his words, as you felt him grabbing your thigh in his strong hand, bringing it up around his waist, which allowed him to go deeper inside of you.

He quickened his pace; his hips moving fluidly with yours, and he wrapped his arms around your back, bringing you in an almost sitting position and crashing his lips on yours again, "You like this? Like me filling your tight, little pussy, (Y/n)?"

"Yes, oh God, yes! Dean...baby, please!" He moaned when your walls started to tighten around him, and brought one hand down to toy with your clit, while the other one massaged your breasts and teased your nipples.

"That's it, baby, come for me and pull me over with you" You felt yourself nearing the edge, and trailed your hand down his chest, gently teasing his balls to bring him over the edge with you.

You came at the same time, moaning each other names; your hands kneading and squeezing every inch of skin you could reach, as your lips connected one last time, in a needy and passionate kiss.

He gently pulled out of you once you had both regained your normal breathing, and picked up his shirt to clean you up, "Sorry, I couldn't control myself..." He had a worried look on his face, and you understood he was referring to not using protection.

"Oh, I'm on the pill, so you know, didn't really think before I, well...pushed you inside of me" You finished the sentence in a whisper, as your cheeks flushed a deep reddish color, and he smiled sweetly down at you.

"I don't think I've told how beautiful you are" You felt your blush spread down to your neck as well, and casted your gaze down to avoid his green eyes. He pecked your forehead, and cleaned himself up as well, before he climbed back on the bed with you.

He pulled you to his side, and wrapped one arm around you, placing the other behind his head; as you rested on his chest, "Have you ever thought of us...together?"

You looked up at him, and found him staring up at the ceiling, "Cause I have. Plenty of times" He redirected his gaze to you, once he finished speaking and waited for you to answer him.

"Why have you never made a move, then?" He shrugged, smiling slightly, before he shifted to face you, leaving the arm that was previously wrapped around you, as a pillow under your head.

"Cause I never thought a girl like you, would ever go for a guy like me..." You frowned, carding your fingers through his soft locks, "I think we've already discussed this self-loathing crap, Dean..."

He grinned at your annoyed tone, and brushed some hair off of your face, "Yep, we did, and I promised you I'd try, and I am. I won't start loving myself right ahead, sweetheart, but you know, there's something that makes me feel good about myself..."

You raised your eyebrows expectantly, and he pulled you closer until your faces were just a few inches apart, "It's when you laugh, or smile...it's just, I don't know, makes me feel less crappy" You chuckled lightly, blushing a little.

You pressed your lips to his, and he leaned into you, pushing his leg between yours to pull you completely flush against him, as you got lost in the kiss.

You reluctantly pulled away, "I have...thought of us together that is..." He grinned widely, wrapping his arms around you and nuzzling your neck, as you chuckled.

"We should get up and go help Sammy find a new case, don't you think?" He looked up at you, with a playful glint in his eyes, "(Y/n)? Are seriously asking me if I want to find a new job or lay in bed naked with you?"

You shook your head, laughing and jokingly pushed him away from you to get up, but he pulled you back and pinned you underneath him, "Just a few more minutes...please?" He flashed you a hopeful smile, and you couldn't help but agree.

He brushed your lips with his, before you snaked your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, and you slowly pulled back once you were both out of breath, "(Y/n)?" You hummed to let him know you were listening, "Will you smile for me?"

A wide smile tugged at your lips, as you slowly nodded your head, "Always".


End file.
